mortal_affairsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alok Dilon Diil
"Every night, this terrible scream. Not a voice, but the agonized rending of the air itself. Every night, this darkest of shadows. Not the absence of light, but the death of it. Every night, these blazing violet eyes retching black smoke. Not burning, but ruining this world in their passing." -Garrick Identity Race: Dragon, Lich Class: Necromancer Affiliation: Cult of the Black Hand History Third Era A dragon descended from the powerful dovahdrog of old Arkhosia, she went by another name in her youth. With her viridian scales and potent arcane talents, she was a terror to behold. However, when she raided the Krytan countryside, she was confronted by the Knights of Morgnan, who mortally wounded her and drove her away. In fleeing, she found a secret place of power called the Mass Grave, and the ghost of an ancient necromancer who taught her the power to survive. Many years later, Alok Dilon Diil was approached by Din Banal’ras, who offered to free her if she would aid in his quest for immortality. Seizing her opportunity, Alok Dilon Diil was set loose on the mortal realm once more, her quest for vengeance stayed only by the shackles of Din Banal’ras. Curse of the Black Hand Leading the bulk of the tide of bone, the vast zombie horde of the cult of the Black Hand, Alok Dilon Diil first swept through Shemov. She cursed the land with the Doom of Shemov, an eternal fog to block out the sun and trap the spirits of the dead. From there, Alok Dilon Diil united with Din Banal'ras to siege Marsk in the south, before turning her attention east. She confronted the Immortal Queen, the first enemy to survive an encounter with the dracolich, who drove her away from Nemetsk. Preparing for a protracted siege, Alok Dilon Diil was instead lured into an ambush by Shadow Company, who drove her back over Lake Fryatlas to the Black Hand stronghold of Starag. Regrouping with reinforcements from Shemov, Alok Dilon Diil raided the royal army of Inchorr as it staged outside the no-man's-land around Starag. However, on learning that Bhaerynden had fallen, her attention turned to Bracada. Imprisoning Ariane deep beneath Bracada's streets and impersonating her, Alok Dilon Diil sought to strike a bargain with Shadow Company. Eager to be free of the shackles of Din Banal'ras, Alok Dilon Diil negotiated with Morath to aid Shadow Company against the Black Hand, in exchange for sanctuary from retaliation. However, during the liberation of Starag, Din Banal'ras used his shackles to force a confrontation between Shadow Company and Alok Dilon Diil, whose loyalty he had begun to question. Shadow Company destroyed the physical form of Alok Dilon Diil, forcing her spirit back into her phylactery, hanging around the neck of of Din Banal'ras. After his defeat in Marsk, Morath took possession of Alok Dilon Diil's phylactery, effectively replacing her shackles of undeath with those of hellfire. Category:Character Category:Cult of the Black Hand Category:Curse of the Black Hand